New Moon Twist
by worstsideofthings
Summary: In new moon, Jacob picked up the phone, and Edward went to Volterra. What if Bella Had answered? Then what would happen? My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMIER I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's books

**DISCLAMIER I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's books**

**In new moon, Jacob answered the Phone when Edward called. What if Bella had answered, and Edward didn't hang up on her like he said he would. Then what would happen?**

BPOV

The phone rang, interrupting our thoughts. Jacob raced for the phone, but I was closer and beat him to it.

"Swan residence," My voice was still a little off from almost drowning

There was a pause, "This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen,"

"Carlisle? It's Bella,"

"Oh, Bella, I must have dialed your number by mistake. I'll let you get back to what you were doing,"

"Wait! How is E, Edward?" I choked out, trying to ignore the all to familiar ache when I said his name.

"He's doing okay. How've you been?" Something in his tone upset me.

"How do you expect? I need him to be happy Carlisle. There's just no point in living without him. And if he knew that I broke my promise, and why…" I trailed off.

There was a low growl, it lasted for about 2 seconds, "Bella, he only wants you to be safe."

"I know, but I don't think he, cares, anymore. If he cared, at all, wouldn't, he have, come to, check, on me?" I started crying.

There was a longer growl, louder, more threatening. The phone went dead. I slowly hung up. Jacob looked confused and angry at the same time.

"How do they dare to call here? Didn't the female tell them everything?" Jacob grumbled.

"Alice didn't tell them anything. They don't even know she's here. Now leave. I need to talk to Alice," I tried to sound angry, but it came out pathetic sounding.

"Why should I? Whatever you need to tell the leech, you can say in front of me." Jacob was really angry now.

"She said leave, and I suggest you listen, if you want to live to see tomorrow." Alice was suddenly behind me, snarling at Jacob. Jacob paled and jumped up, knocking his chair over, running out of the kitchen. He slammed the front door hard.

"Bella, what happened? Did he hurt you?" Alice's tone was calm, but a touch of anger slipped through.

"No. Carlisle called. Edward doesn't care about me." I cried, turning to look at her.

Alice cocked her head. "Bella, that couldn't have been Carlisle. I just got off the phone with him. No, that wasn't him. No, no no! Alice moaned. Before I could reply, Alice had picked me up and taken me to the couch. She held onto me with one hand and pulled out a cell phone with the other. She dialed so fast it was a blur. I only caught one side of her conversation.

"Did you just call her… Yes, I am, but… SO! What did you tell her anyway… OKAY! You know that's a lie… Please come, she needs you… Just come before she falls apart…yes, just hurry, she won't last long… I'll try. And remember, I'll be watching." Alice snapped the phone shut.

"Was that," Alice cut me off.

"That was Edward. He's coming here. He just needs a second to calm down, and he'll be here in two hours." Alice started rubbing my back. "It's okay Bella, he won't change his mind. Trust me."

"He's coming here?" I whispered. As much as I missed Edward, the thought of him coming here was almost unbearable. Why should he, he didn't care anymore. I started crying harder.

"Bella, its okay, he'll be here soon. Try to sleep." Alice murmured. She was surprised at my reaction, but didn't mention it. She just kept rubbing and waiting.

EPOV

I threw the phone to the ground, sinking to my knees. Bella thought I didn't care about her. All of this was my fault. If I had listened to her, and not forced her to go to her party. If I would have just ignored her right from the beginning, and not let her find out what a monster I really was.

And that's all I ever would be. A hideous monster. A danger to Bella, because of what I am.

I closed my eyes, trying to relax, but Bella flashed in front of my eyes. Bella, almost getting flattened by the van. Bella, lying battered and nearly dead after she tried to protect her mother from James by herself. Bella, trying to catch up to me after I told her I had to leave. And those memories would haunt me for the rest of eternity.

In a way, I didn't want to go back, but I knew I had to. Alice would see that I wasn't coning, and make me come back. I had to go to Forks. I stood back up and started running south, away from Alaska and down to Washington. I was at Forks in two hours.

Bella's house looked the same as before. Her old truck was still in the same spot she always parked it, and the house itself looked the same, but it was just different. It didn't look like a happy place. Just because Bella wasn't happy.

As soon as I was Inside, Alice was screaming in her thoughts. _'Edward, about time you got here! Bella finally fell asleep, but, Edward, just look at her!'_

I slipped into the living room, and froze when I heard Bella. She was muttering in her sleep, as usual, but what she was saying frightened me

"Edward, go away, go away, don't hurt me."

I cringed. It was times like this that I really wished that I could read her mind. Bella had never had a dream like this before. Were they all like this? I shuddered at the thought. Alice looked up at me.

"She's been saying other things too. 'Edward, how could you, I hate you, don't come back.' Edward, this isn't the normal Bella."

"Let me take her" I whispered. Alice shook her head.

"No"

"Why?" I growled. Bella flinched at my voice.

"Edward, when was the last time you hunted?" She whispered.

I shrugged. "Two months."

"Go hunt. Now." She growled. "You won't miss anything if you leave. Don't put her in danger that way. Go," Alice glared at me. I reluctantly obeyed

Just before I slipped out the window, Bella whispered, "Good, he's leaving."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight L

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :(**

**A/N This chapter is mostly Bella's point of view, it starts as Bella, and overlaps the **

**first chapter a bit, to explain Bella's dream. I think I'm going to try to stick to Edwards POV. I like doing it better. Bella will still have her little parts, but I still like doing Edward better.**

**Thanks for reviewing so fast, but it might take me awhile to upload more chapters, I still haven't finished the whole thing yet. :) oh, parts like **_this_**, is Edward reading peoples thoughts.**

BPOV

I knew I was dreaming. At least, I hoped I was. It was snowing, and I was standing barefoot on the edge of a cliff, looking down on a perfectly round meadow, filled with wildflowers and sunshine. Edward's meadow. The sun beat down on me, I could feel its heat, but it was snowing, and I felt cold.

"I've missed you Bella. It's about time you came back," Edwards voice sounded from behind me. I spun to face him.

Edward was standing with eyes closed, facing me. The sun was shining directly on him, and everywhere the reflected light hit, a flower grew.

I ran to him. It was just like old times; me always to eager, him trying to keep me calm. But yet, even though he was practically right in front of me, it seemed like the distance between us was endless. Just before I reached him, he opened his eyes.

They were blood red.

Suddenly, the places where the light reflecting off him touched, instead of growing flowers, started on fire. I spun around and started running in the other direction, towards the edge of the cliff. I slid to a stop with an inch to spare. The edge dropped off into nothing.

I slowly turned to face Edward. He was coming at me in a low crouch, hunting me. A low growl ripped from his throat.

"Edward, go away, go away!" I whimpered. "Don't hurt me!"

Everything went dark, but I could still hear.

"Edward, when was the last time you hunted?"

"Two months."

"Go hunt. Now. You won't miss anything if you leave. Don't put her in danger that way. Go,"

Suddenly it was light again. Alice was standing in front of me, protecting me from the red-eyed Edward. Edward turned and ran, moving to fast for my eyes to see.

"Good, he's leaving." I whispered.

Alice spun me around so that I was facing her. "Bella, Edward will be right back. Don't worry."

I shuddered. He was going to come back.

Suddenly I was wide-awake. "Alice?" I cried out, still frightened from the dream.

"Bella, I'm here, it's okay."

The room started shaking. "Alice, where, is, Edward?"

"He's hunting, but he'll be back soon, don't worry." Alice sounded confused, like she wasn't expecting my reaction. "Bella, calm down."

"What color, were his eyes?" I whispered.

"Black. Bella, what color do you think they would be? Red?"

I whimpered.

"Bella, Edward would never do that. You know that. He won't hurt you." Alice murmured.

I shook my head "Yes he will! He's coming back!" I suddenly realized that we were not alone, and my voice cracked up to a high-pitched squeak. I pressed closer to Alice, trying to get farther away from Edward, who just appeared in the doorway.

EPOV

I never should have left. Alice was right. My leaving hurt Bella even more then it hurt me. I'll never forgive myself for hurting her.

And now Bella finally saw me as what I really was. A monster. Bella really didn't deserve me.

Alice looked up. _'Edward, I don't know what's wrong. She just woke up and started crying again. Edward, she's terrified. Of, you.'_

Alice's thoughts sent my head spinning. Bella was afraid of me. If only she had been that way from the beginning, before it was impossible for me to let go of her. To forget, go on like I was before. I moaned, sinking to the floor.

"Edward, stop torturing yourself." Alice hissed. "She will forgive you, I just don't know when, just don't do that to yourself. She WILL forgive you."

I wanted to believe her, but staring into Bella's wide, terrified eyes, it was next to impossible.

"Try talking to her." Alice whispered, to low for Bella to hear.

I shook my head. "No."

Alice sighed "Then go wait in her room, I have an idea."

"Alice, do you really believe-,"

"Yes Edward, this will work. Just don't get mad if she decides to tell you everything. Bella's been through a lot the past seven month's."

"Like what?" I growled.

Alice grew silent, she obviously knew something she wanted to keep from me; she was translating the dictionary into sign language to keep me out.

"Just go, she won't sleep when you're here." Alice glared at me, and I reluctantly stood up. I didn't want to leave Bella, but Alice's idea might work.

I slowly, well, slow for me, walked up to Bella's room.

It looked different then I remembered. The walls were blank, and it just looked empty. The dresser, which used to have pictures and CD's on it, was cleared off. The only things that were the same were the computer desk, Bella's bed, and the rocking chair. I sat down in the chair, letting my head fall into my hands so that I wouldn't look at the clock.

Did time always pass this slowly? Or had I just not noticed, because I never really had to wait for things. Either way, it was agony.

I tried to keep myself calm by listening to Alice, but it only helped by making time seem to speed up.

I didn't know how long it was; Alice was in the V's when she finally came upstairs, carrying Bella. She set her down on the bed, the turned to me.

"Edward, I'm warning you, stay calm when she wakes up, don't even think about looking upset or mad at her. She'll see it. And don't do anything if she tells you about what she's done. Got it?" I nodded. "Good. I'm leaving now. Let her wake up on her own, then talk to her."

Alice slipped out the window, leaving me alone with Bella. Then the real torture started.

**So, is this chapter better? It might be a while before I add another one; I still have to write the rest. If you have any ideas as for what Bella should say in her sleep, or what to tell Edward what she wakes up, please tell me.**

**Bella MMR Swan **


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters**

**This chapter took a while to write, I know, but it's almost entirely Edwards point of view. It switches back to Bella to show how Edward reacts to finding out. I'm also starting a second fanfic, look for it to be up in a couple of days.**

EPOV

Bella tossed and turned in her sleep, constantly calling out my name in a range of tones. Angered, scared, upset, happy. Always different, most of the time upset.

"Edward!" Bella cried out. She was finally awake. I waited.

"Edward," she gasped again. She started sobbing. I slowly got up and took her in my arms.

"Bella, it's okay, I'm here," I whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear. She turned to look at me.

"For how long?" I had to struggle to stay composed.

"Forever, I promise you that."

"Don't promise," Bella cringed. "Just don't."

"Bella, I can't leave you, you don't know how, hard that was for me." My voice slipped, but not enough for a human to notice.

"Your stronger, you'll survive longer than I will."

I winced. "Bella, do you know why I called this morning?"

"No."

"I thought you'd died. Alice saw you jump, and she told Rosalie, and she told me. I had to check, to make sure, before I went to Italy."

A look of horror crossed Bella's face. "You can't. Edward, you wouldn't, kill yourself, not because of me."

I instantly regretted bringing this up. "Bella, I didn't want to have to do it. I just can't live without you. You are all I think about now, all I ever see."

Bella grew silent, avoiding my eyes. "How much did Alice tell you, about, what I did. When you were gone."

"No, nothing at all."

"Well, it's nothing. It won't hurt you if you don't know."

"Bella, please, tell me. What did you do?"

"Edward, it's _nothing, _just forget it," She snapped. "You wouldn't like it anyway. You'd get mad at me."

"Bella, I can't be mad at you. Just, tell me. Please." I was begging now.

Bella sighed. "Sometimes, my subconscious I guess, would remind me of how things used to be. I heard voices."

"Voices?" My voice was strangled. It made me sound more human.

"Well, actually one voice. I could hear you, like when you were angry. But only if I was in danger. It helped me remember you, without ripping me into pieces. But only if I was doing something stupid or reckless, like you told me not to." Bella finally looked into my eyes. "Edward, I'm sorry, don't-"

"You were… risking your life… to hear-"

"Shhh. Edward, please. Don't hurt yourself because of what I did." Bella looked back down, avoiding my eyes again. "It's not your fault, you only did what you thought was best for both of us."

**Sorry for the cliff, I'm switching the rest of this chapter to Bella, and I don't have time to type it tonight. I'll try to get the other half up tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Disclaimer. I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn.

**A/N here's part 2 of chapter 3, it's in Bella's pov, hope you like it!**

"_Shhh. Edward, please. Don't hurt yourself because of what I did." Bella looked back down, avoiding my eyes again. "It's not your fault, you only did what you thought was best for both of us."_

BPOV

I'd never seen Edward in so much pain. He was clearly trying to hide it, but it still showed, twisting his face into such a tortured expression, I couldn't bear to look at it.

Maybe if leaving hadn't hurt him as much as it hurt me, more actually, I would have let him suffer, to finally understand how it felt. But that was not the case, and for him to be hurt now was unnecessary.

"Edward, please, stop. Don't do this."

"But it is my fault. All of this. I knew my decision was wrong, but I still left. I could see that you believed me that day; you truly believed that I didn't want you. That I could survive without you. If I could change anything, I never would have left. Please understand that. I will never hurt you that way ever again," Edward was talking so fast I could barely understand. His eyes were still agonized.

"But it's not your fault! Why can't you see that! I don't blame you for any of this. You couldn't have known what would have happened, what I would have done, who I would have turned to." I stopped, unsure of how to go on.

"What else did you do, in term of risking your life, to hear… me? Other then jumping off cliffs?" He just wasn't going to let that go, I could see that.

"Not much. Jacob taught me how to ride a motorcycle, and he was the one who was supposed to take me cliff diving. But he was always busy with his… friends, so I went on my own."

"Jacob Black?" I nodded. "And he wouldn't happen to be related to Ephraim Black, would he?" I nodded again, and Edwards's teeth came together with and audible snap. A low growl filled the air.

"Bella, are you insane? A WEREWOLF! If he lost control near you… Don't you know how easily he could kill you?" He roared. I flinched, covering my ears with my hands.

"So can you." I whispered. The growling stopped.

"I… already… know… that, Bella. And I don't want it to be that way." His face was tortured again, but is eyed still glinted with anger.

"Neither does Jacob. He kept me alive for all those months, Edward; you have to give him credit for that. If not for him, I wouldn't be alive now. He saved my live more then once, you should be thankful." Edward shuddered.

"I guess your right, I should. But I can't. Bella, he's my enemy. It's just not right, vampires and werewolves don't mix. All werewolves are there for is to exterminate us, to protect the mortals. They're the only other creatures that can kill us."

I gasped. The dream that I had had, the night after Jacob had told me about the vampires, it suddenly made sense. And yet, to me, it was ridiculous. Why couldn't they just get along? The wolves knew that the Cullens were good, and as far as I knew, they hadn't broken the treaty. Jacob did when he told me about the werewolves, but the Cullens didn't, not yet.

"Edward, Jacob is my friend," or he was, I corrected mentally, "And if he hadn't, I don't know what you would have found, if for some reason you came back."

"Bella, I was going to come back, I could barely live through a single day without you, I was so close to coming, and begging for you to forgive me."

"Really? You were going to come, no matter what?" I could feel tears building in my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Yes. I was, I can't live without you. You are my whole life, Bella. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, Edward, I do, but on one condition."

"Anything." He whispered.

"Don't hurt Jacob. Ever."

Edward growled. "Be reasonable. I will try, very hard, not to do that, but he is my enemy, Bella, and those kinds of things can't be helped."

"I do have another condition." I muttered. "Change me." Edward's eyes widened, and the growling intensified.

"NO! I'd rather be friends with the dog." He snarled. "You're staying human, no matter what you say."

I suddenly stood up, heading for the door. Edward got there first.

"Where are you going?"

"La Push. I'm going to go see Jacob. Get out of my way!" I tried to push past him, but he grabbed by arms in an iron grip.

"No, you're not going. I won't let you." He still didn't release me.

"Edward, let me go! I need to go see Jacob, he's worried about me." I still tried to get him to let go.

"No. Bella, he's dangerous."

"So are you!" I was surprised by how mad I was, but I really needed to go see Jacob.

Edward finally let go. "Fine. But if you get hurt, at all, I'll…" He didn't bother to finish his sentence.

"He won't hurt me." I snapped, running down the steps as fast as I could without tripping.

**Wow. I really wasn't expecting that to happen, but I wanted to get Jacob back into the story. Next chapter is Edward's pov, and then it goes back to Bella, or maybe Jacob, not sure. Probably Bella, because I don't like Jacob. Hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to get more up soon.**

**Bella MMR Swan**


	5. AN

Sorry guys, I wont be updating for a while. I totally cannot think of any new ideas for random moments, and I just got a little sidetracked while writing Twist. And I just got the entire Twilight saga, so I'm going to be reading all the books cover to cover for a while.

So yea, I was writing Twist, and I decided to write a little book sort of like twilight, only the characters names are Katie and Ben. (Don't ask why, that's just the names.) I called it Mysterious, because I had to write a book for a school project, and it needed a title. So I have been working on that, along with the many other stories I have been writing. None of then are fanfics, so I guess I could put them on hold, but I really don't want to. I might work with Mysterious a little, so that I can put it on fan fiction, but for now, I just want to finish it. I never really have finished a book.

Review a lot now, then you wont have to wait long for new chapters when I finally do get them written. Ok? I will go write now.

Bella MMR Swan


End file.
